Harry Osborn/New Goblin
Harold "Harry" Osborn/New Goblin History The Spectacular Spider-Man (Season Three) Harry has been using guilt to keep Gwen Stacy his girlfriend and been the CEO of OsCorp ever since his father's death. He saw Spider-Man fighting Silvermane and Silver Sable and was threatened by Silvermane, but Spider-Man saved him. He asked him if he was alright, but told him to let it go and angrily watched him leave. Donald Menken states Harry has been slumming in his office ever since. Soon after, Harry enters the Master Planner's base and approaches Doctor Octopus, offering him tritium if he brings Spider-Man to him and he kills him. Ock agrees. Harry is unloading boxes with Menken when a train with Spider-Man and Octopus crash inside. Harry and Menken climb aboard a helicopter and chase Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus, when Ock accidentally tears his mask off and Harry is shocked when he sees Peter's face behind the mask, but turns to anger when he realizes that Peter was using his secret identity to get money and attacks him with tritium bombs, but his helicopter crashes into a pier warehouse and he is knocked out. He is brought out by Spider-Man and wakes up at OsCorp, sees Peter put his mask back on and looks angry. He later throws a picture of himself and Peter into a mirror and breaks it, revealing a room containing the lab his father used to become the Green Goblin and uses it on himself, becoming the New Goblin. He attacks Peter on his way to dinner with the Stacys and Peter initially mistakes him for the Green Goblin, though he realizes not when he sees his skin is not green and he reveals his identity, slamming him into a building and setting it on fire. Peter gets the people out, but he throws a pumpkin bomb that scars him and he chases him. Peter tries to trip him, which results in him hitting his head on a pipe and crashing. Quickly, Peter brings him to a hospital and he is treated by Nicholas Bromwell. Due to the impact on his head, Harry gains partial anmesia, forgetting Spider-Man killing his father and his identity as Peter as well as several other events so he didn't remember Gwen's second appearance. Two days after, he was released from the hospital and talked to Gwen, back to the way he was before his father's death. Harry later sold the last stashes of green, having no idea what they were, to MechaBioCon. Tinkerer later created a robotic clone of him in New Goblin form and he fought Spider-Man with the Hobgoblin. Harry found the HVSC battery that sucked out Electro's powers and throws it to Spider-Man, who tosses it into Scorpion and collides with Doctor Octopus, sending the power into the Electro clone and causing them to explode. Spider-Man then webs onto New Goblin's glider and reaches a construction site where he lands and throws New Goblin into the Hobgoblin, destroying him. Soon after, Harry started to suspect that Gwen was hiding something and she denied it. However, as she was walking away a picture of her in her new appearance fell out of her bag and Harry became confused. That night, he was sitting alone drinking and wondering how she looked different in that picture when Norman's ghost came to him and he regained his memory, and they started a new plot. Harry found his father's second Goblin costume and his glider and used it to steal three cosmic bricks from the Fantastic Four's lab and brought them to OsCorp. Harry later was given a pumpkin bomb that would attract the symbiote and went to Ravencroft, where Eddie Brock agreed to serve him in exchange for the symbiote being returned to him. However, as he was leaving, he heard Cletus Kasady scream that he wanted the power. He later bombed Spider-Man and took one of the cosmic bricks that Venom was stealing with his Gobwebs and escapes. Harry helps Tony Stark fund his project with an inter-dimensional gateway so he could steal it and use the generator to bring Norman back from the world of spirits. He sent Venom to do so and stayed behind as he fought Spider-Man and War Machine, becoming afraid that the probe would be lost to them. Norman's spirit approached him and revealed that he had ordered him to return the symbiote to Eddie also because it had just given its offspring and gave it to Harry. Knowing the second symbiote would need someone as fanatical as Brock, Harry brought the second symbiote to Ravencroft and made the same deal he made with Eddie with Kasady. He explained about the symbiote before they bonded, creating Carnage. Harry later fled from the battle and ordered Carnage to drain lives to fuel the generator, but ordered him not to drain Gwen when Peter, Venom and the Silver Surfer showed up. Carnage fought them, quickly gaining the upper hand and Harry stole the last cosmic brick from the Silver Surfer, placing it in the generator and attaching Carnage which released Norman from the spirit world and restoring the lives of the beings Carnage drained. However, soon after, Norman mutated into the Goblin and Harry realizes his mistake. Spider-Man forced him back and Harry set the portal in reverse, sucking his former father back in, but it won't close, because Venom-Carnage is creating a warp that keeps it from closing. Peter forces Venom-Carnage into the portal and he almost drags Gwen along with him, but Peter throws a pumpkin bomb from Norman's glider and releases a gas that burns the symbiote and causes Venom-Carnage to vanish into the portal. Harry then pushes the generator into the portal as it's closing, destroying it and Peter says that it belonged to Stark Industries, but Silver Surfer says that even Tony Stark would know how dangerous it was. Peter then brings him into Black Widow's Quinjet and he watches Silver Surfer go home. He later meets Peter utop an OsCorp building and Peter apologizes and puts his arm around him, restoring their broken friendship. Category:Characters